Transformation
by R4zorSt4r
Summary: After a spell goes wrong, all of the ponies in Equestria are flung into a city on earth! One thing is that they are't ponies anymore, neither are they human... Rated T for safety.  A small bit of AS...  Don't ask.
1. Prologue

**Well my second fiction! Yay!**

**And this one you may like…**

**Prologue**

"Twilight!" Applejack shouted knocking on the dark red door to Twilights house. "Open up!"

"What's it this time AJ?" Twilight responded coldly as she opened the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my family has decided to grow tomatoes and we need a book on how." Applejack responded, looking sorry for disturbing Twilight.

"Tomatoes? Seriously Applejack? Why?" Twilight asked face hoofing.

"Well… it's just…. My… this time… family… wanted to um… Try something new!" Applejack stuttered, glancing around nervously.

"Rainbow Dash crashed into the farm and ruined the apple trees again?" Twilight asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ummm.. yeah." Applejack admitted, looking at her hooves. Applejack noticed a book sitting on her desk inside the library. "Whats that?" She asked gesturing to the book with an orange hoof.

Twilight walked inside. "Come here." She asked walking to the book.

"Whats in the book?" Applejack asked when they were next to the desk.

"A new, complex, difficult spell, that no pony has been able to pull off since Celestia was made princess!" Twilight said proudly.

"What does it do?"

"Turns ponies or other things into…" Twilight started, then paused for a dramatic affect.

"WHAT!" Applejack pressed.

"Cats." Twilight responded dully.

Applejack face hoofed. _Cats, really Twilight? But for some reason, I'm not surprised…_ "Can I ask why your trying to do this?" Applejack asked.

"Just to try." Twilight responded grinning.

"Well I'll just get the tomato book and then I'll be out of your mane." She said backing towards a bookshelf. Twilight began to focus her magic on a rock. She didn't stop walking in time and bumped into a bookshelf making it fall over with a thud. Twilight almost had a heart attack. Her magic blasted a colorful beam everywhere. "TWILIGHT!" Applejack shouted as the magic began to absorb equestria…

**Yeah it's short, I know I know. This is just a prologue. I'll have longer chapters up soon!**

**I cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye**


	2. Finding Rainbowdash

**I'M BACK! And this time it's not a prologue! CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES! COME ON! COME ON!**

**Chapter 1: Finding RainbowDash**

Twilight groaned, she felt as if somepony had taken her body and crushed it into a smaller size, yanked on her coat to make it longer, and made her legs skinnier too. Something fluffy was tickling her nose. She sneezed to make it go away but it stayed there. _What the-? _She blinked her eyes open. she saw a blurry object she assumed to be her hoof. Her eyes focused. Twilight gasped. _Thats not my hoof! Thats a- oh dear Celestia no! _ She felt only a little relieved to find out that she was still a lavender color, but that didn't stop her from stumbling up in shock and crash landing into a puddle. She stood up and looked at her reflection. She gasped as she realized, she was a..

CAT!

She started to calm down when she saw she still had a horn. _Lucky for me I read up on how to reverse the spell, wait, does this mean it worked? Celestia will be so proud when I get back! Well, IF I ever get back.. _She heard another groan behind her and turned around to see Applejack, (Well a cat version of Applejack.) She was still the same Amber color, and on her flank was a cutie mark , also she still had a blond colored tail. "Applejack?" Twilight asked, gently poking her with a hoof- I mean, paw. _I'll never get used to this…_ Twilight thought grimly. Applejack stirred and opened a green eye. Suddenly she realized that Twilight was a cat and she stumbled to her paws in shock.

"TWILIGHT! YOUR A CAT! I'M A CAT! AHHH!" She cried panicking.

"Calm down, I know how to reverse the spell and get home, we just need to find everypony." Twilight said, putting a paw on her shoulder.

"Well we better start looking then Sugar cu-" Applejack cut off suddenly as they realized where they were. It was a dark alleyway with numerous puddles.

"Staring at the gloomy scenery won't help, come on." Twilight said exiting the alley.

Twilight were walking along the gloomy roads, the buildings were tattered and destroyed, as if a dragon had rampaged through it.

"What in the name of Celestia happened to this place?" Applejack asked nervously. They veered into another alley to see a terrible sight. A cyan winged cat (or pegacat) with a rainbow tail was stuck with some metal jaws with razor sharp teeth on them. The metal jaws were clamped around her foreleg. "Rainbow Dash! You're alive!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm aware I'm alive but I have NO idea why I am here or why I am a cat!" Rainbow hissed. Twilight knew she was only being harsh because she was in pain.

"HELP ME!" Rainbow spat. The earth cat and the unicat (Unicorn Cat.) got to work getting the trap off Rainbow's leg.

"Wait guys, I can just use magic, remember?" Twilight explained before using her magic to undo the tight clamp on her leg and heal the wound it left.

"Thanks Twilight.." Rainbow said, standing up. "Sorry I snapped at you guys.." She apologized dipping her head.

"It's okay, we're glad your safe" Twilight replied.

"Do you have any idea what happened?" Apple jack asked her.

"Not much. All I know is that a magic blast absorbed Equestria." Rainbow explained.

"The whole thing?" Applejack gasped.

"Yes."

"Oh dear Celestia, We have our work cut out for us." Applejack sighed. The three cats continued padding along in silence..


	3. Finding the dead and alive

**Well I'm back! again.**

**I know, I'm sorry, I broke my Pinkie Promise to make last chapter longer…**

**I be so sowwy :(**

**To make up for it I made this chapter extra-special!**

**Sorry Pinkie…**

**Chapter 2: Gathering the dead and alive…**

Rainbow, Twilight, and Applejack padded on in deafening silence. None of them spoke, or wanted to. The silence was more comforting then any reassuring words a friend could give. The silence was shattered brutally by a shriek.

"HEEELLLPPP!"

"APPLEBLOOM!" Applejack cried, dashing towards the voice.

"AJ wait!" Rainbow called, running to her friend and pinning her down.

"I need to find Applebloom!" Applejack spat. "She's in trouble!"

"Well well well, I guess I have more guests…" A creepily sadistic voice sounded from behind them. Rainbow and Applejack turned around to see a dark brown cat with unnatural crimson splotches was behind them. His claws were covered in blood.

"Who are you?" Applejack spat at the tom. "And what have you done with Applebloom?"

"Heh heh heh…" He chuckled, grinning evilly. "I am Doomkeeper… I keep these ruins devoid of life… In honor of the dead…" He paused to continue laughing. "I make more join them…" With that he lunged at Applejack. For only turning into a cat today, Applejack had one hell of a fighting instinct. Doomkeeper tried to jump on top of her so he could kill her easier, but Applejack's experience in the rodeo allowed her to kick him off. Unfortuanatley, Doomkeeper had poor Applejack pinned, he raised a claw. "Any last words?" He asked evilly. Suddenly a voice sounded behind Doomkeeper.

"I have some last words for you! GET. OFF. HER." Doomkeeper looked over his shoulder to see a large red tom.

"Big Mac?" Applejack gasped.

"Eeyup."

"Hey look more visitors!" Doomkeeper said laughing, he was cut off when Big Mac lunged at him and sliced his neck with a razor-sharp claw.

"Hey guys, I'm all up for a heart warming reunion here, but we kind of have to save Applebloom here." Rainbow explained dryly.

"Right Rainbow, come on guys." Twilight said**, ** dashing off to where the voice of Applebloom had come from…

Applejack and Big Mac veered around the corner into an alleyway. They both gasped in horror at what they saw. Applebloom was fine, but Granny Smith had must of tried to protect Applebloom. Granny Smith, being in her old age, didn't stand a chance against Doomkeeper. Her pale green body lay on the floor a couple feet away from a pale colored kitten with a red tail.

"Applejack?" Applebloom mewed stumbling to her paws, she was injured, badly.

"Applebloom! You're alright!" Applejack exclaimed in joy running over to her sister.

"Applejack, step aside for a second, I need to heal Applebloom." As Twilight said that, she used the same spell she used on Rainbow to heal Appleblooms wounds.

"Thanks Twilight…" Applebloom said drifting off to sleep. Big Mac nosed Granny Smith's body, she didn't move…

"Twilight?" Big Mac asked with sadness in his voice.

"Yes Big Mac?"

"Do you have a spell that can bring Granny Smith back to life?" He asked slightly hopeful.

"I'm afraid not…" Twilight said apologetically. "I'm so sorry."

"Applejack? We need to go bury Granny Smith." He said to his sister with a quiet sigh.

Applejack walked over with her head hung low. "She wanted to be buried in Ponyville, her pride and joy.."

"Well we can't do that…" Big Mac sighed sadly before picking Granny Smith up gently by the scruff of her neck and bringing her to the nearby forest…

**Tis not over yet my dear friends…**

The five cats padded on.

"Big mac?" Twilight asked.

"Eeyup."

"Have you seen any other pony-cats here?"

"Eeyup, but I couldn't get to her."

"Who?"

"Pinkie Pie. She's this way, come on."

The five cats followed Big mac over to a well.

"Pinkie Pie? I brought help." Big Mac meowed into the well.

"YAY! Who did you bring?" Pinkie Pie's meow came from the well.

"Rainbow Dash, you think you could fly in and get her?" Big Mac asked.

"In my sleep!" Rainbow boasted before flying into the well. She came out a few moments later holding Pinkie Pie by the scruff of her neck.

"Thanks Dashie!" Pinkie meowed cheerfully when she was set down. "Oh yeah, um.. Twilight? Why am I a cat?"

"Yes Twilight do you know?" Rainbow asked.

"Umm…" Applejack started.

Twilight sighed. "Yes this is my fault…"

"WHAT!" Pinkie Pie, RainbowDash, Big Mac and Applebloom gasped at the same time.

"Yes, I messed up on a spell and-" Twilight started.

"And I bumped into a bookcase and startled her. You know what happens when you startle a unicorn while they're doing a spell, it's not her fault, it's mine." Applejack meowed, hanging her head.

**Tis shall be continued….**

**ps: If any of you are wonder what "scruff of it's neck" is it's extra skin on the back of a cat's neck that mothers pick them up by as kittens.**

**The cat pays the bills, BUT I HAVE RIGHTS! **


	4. Not only ponies

**I have returned!**

**YOU WILL EXPLODE.**

**And then explode again.**

**Let us continue….**

Big Mac walked over to his sister. "This isn't your fault, this is nopony's fault…" He meowed to everypony.

"Your right." Applejack meowed lifting her head up. "We need to find every pony!" With that she ran off. The five ponies left behind struggled to keep up with her, even Rainbow. They ran into an alleyway.

Empty. Thats new.

"What do you know? An empty alleyway…"

"Well at least theres no more near-death experiences…" Twilight sighed. Everycat flinched when they heard coughing.

"What was that?" Applebloom asked.

"I don't know, but It could be a pony, come on!" Rainbow called speeding off towards the voice.

The sound brought them over to a building that looked like it was about to collapse. It had vines growing all around and inside it. As the cats stepped inside each paw step lead to a small creaking noise which made everypony gasp.

*Cough Cough*

They walked up the stairs. Big Mac was in the lead when suddenly the stair broke beneath his paws. He fell about twenty feet.

"Big Mac?" Applejack called looking into the hole. She gasped when she saw what happened. He had fallen to his death. Blood trickled out of a cut on his neck and out of his mouth and pooled around his body.

*Cough Cough*

"Applejack it's okay…" Twilight said, trying to comfort her shocked and sad friend.

"First Granny Smith," She breathed to nopony in particular.

"What?" Rainbow asked.

"Now Big Mac," She continued.

*Cough Cough*

"How many ponies won't make it home?" She gasped to Twilight.

"Well the coughing pony isn't going to live if we just stand here! Come on!" Rainbow cheered, flying Applebloom up the stairs.

"Rainbow Dash? *Cough* Is that you?" A young male voice sounded from up the stairs.

"SPIKE!" Twilight gasped, dashing up the stairs after Rainbow.

**TRANSITION**

Her tired paws grazed the earth as she walked. She was in the castle along with her sister. When her sister had just begun to set the sun a burst of magic consumed the castle. She didn't understand what happened or why she was a cat. She had never seen a spell like this before.

"P-Princess L-Luna?" A small voice stuttered behind her. She glanced over he shoulder to see a white kitten with a pink striped tail. "My name is-"

"Sweetie Belle, I know your older sister." Luna confirmed.

"Sweetie Belle? You found some pony who can fly?" A voice sounded from the bushes.

"Can you fly us over to more ponies who can help?" Sweetie Belle asked. An orange kitten with a purple tail had come out of the bushes beside her.

"I would, but I don't know where any other ponies, or even other cats, are." Luna confessed. "But maybe I can find some if I fly, get on my back."

**TRANSITION**

The cat padded through the undergrowth. _I'm free once more…_ His strange body gave him little camouflage in the dense green foliage. He returned to his camp. He had recruited many strong cats to fight alongside him to reclaim the city that they once ruled but large fiery flashes of light and new colorful inhabitants forced them to leave.

_Time to wreak chaos once more…_

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

**Your a mean one, Mrs. R4zorst4r.**

**(Yesh, I'm a girl.)**

**DEAL WITH IT.**

**Soo as the find new friends we realize that not only had ponies disappeared. but other creatures did too.**

**Muahaha**


	5. Authors note

This story is cancelled.

Please check out my other stories, they're SO much better than this crap.

Yes, you can adopt this story


End file.
